Talk:Yasuo/@comment-30539124-20161119012315/@comment-4091261-20161121111726
The comparison with Himura Kenshin is good for his background, they are extremely similar when looking at only that. Although their attitudes differ severely, the contrast is something valuable to highlight. The Bird and the Branch and many other sources does show his haste in responding with violence to those who wish him dead. It also solidifies his view towards accusations as meaningless. does not care for defending his pride, he would rather punish the injustice of accusers who try to reprimand him under a baseless claim. has his own view on creation and destruction. He states how neither is entirely good or bad and as such the only significant factor is the reason to do either. As such, he only agrees halfway with Noxian rule. The fact that he can justify Noxian discipline goes to show that he has gone cold in the emotional department. Exactly what he believes can't really be shown from this alone or any other lores. So I'll logically move onto the only thing left that depicts his personality: quotes. Many quotes support his disbelief in moral justice as he doesn't believe virtues are realistic, nor futures granted, nor titles meaningful, nor sleep possible for the guilty. While lore shows that he is wrongfully accused, it is interesting that he makes the quote that sleep is not possible for the guilty. To feel guilt requires a modicum of care, if there is no care the effects of guilt are not present. Feelings of guilt is the dissonance between personal morals and the actions presented. Someone can be accused as guilty, but if it still aligns with the morals of the individual, then the guilt won't be felt. That said, he would not make this statement if he did not care about his wrongdoings. The cause of this can be attributed very well to killing Yone as there is a break clear break in parallelism in The Road to Ruin--even the title suggests his emotional repercussion. Now, it is very clear that his distraught for killing his brother for a false accusation affected him in a way that transformed him into a stone cold killer. That said, it goes to show that every one of his offensive abilities make sense. However, if he transformed into a character that is dead set at killing and moving forward, it goes to question if his defensive abilities are appropriate--that being and . Dubbed Resolve, shield is a way to apply movement to his kit. With the low duration of the shield and the fact that shields are not permanent, it goes to show that the best iteration of it is to move forward and charge in with so it is depleted entirely during its duration. This meshes very well with lore and attitude. To move forward is to persevere. However, can the same be said about ? If we are to assume that both his lore gives purpose to his abilities and vice versa, since all of his other abilities can be attributed to his lore, does this mean that some part of story can be attributed to ? If so, it is important to watch out for contradictions. If there is a contradiction with and his lore, then it can't exist the way it is. is a special ability that allows him to create a passable barricade that cannot be penetrated by skillshots with a turret as an exception. due to the versatility of this ability, it can be cast at any point in time to avoid lethal skillshots. A careful watch on timing is important due to the lengthy cooldown of this ability. Since enemies can pass through the barricade, it implies that its best use can only be used with enough pressure on the enemy that can weave around the wall to keep it between him and his enemy. Well, there is one clear contradiction here. If theme relies on him moving forward and pushing onward, why can it be penetrated by turret shots? As bizarre as being able to block turret shot sounds, there is a clear disconnect in terms of his lore and attitude. is not shown to back down from a fight, so why is there an ability that clearly displays that he will back down from a turret? This is even shown in his Resolve in the fact that it can't take the shots. In a balance perspective, it is painfully obvious that should not be blocking turret shots with a wall of that duration. However, since lore states that he must press onwards as his sworn duty and that one of his quotes literally has him saying, the fact that his clearly exemplifies this limitation creates a large contradiction that destroys what he stands for. It does not mean that the solution should be that he should block turret shots with the wall (but clearly his Resolve should), rather that this style wall should not exist in the first place. ---- That said, needs to be replaced with something that either is represented by his lore or represents something new about his story by itself. In a post a while back, I talked about a potential replacement for . Nazareadain had an idea for force pulse that pushes outwards while I supported the notion for a weaker . Delving into this area of lore, I can now see that a weaker is not a good change as it is still subject to this contradiction and probably even exacerbates it. However, the idea of an offensive force pulse is still a possible iteration. For one, to allow this to have no contradictions, this force pulse, that I personally dubbed Gale Force, would need to be able to cancel turret shots. That can possibly bring it from its mediocre state to a strong state by that alone. This clearly shows that the best time to use it is towards the enemy at a range close enough to damage them as well as diving under a turret blocking many powerful projectiles. This strongly aligns with thematic of pushing forward while fixing a large part of his balance problems against ADCs. Of course this isn't the only option. A possible better option for aligning to the lore is if the ability worked off of a tautology, the same thing presented in different ways. One way to actually push Gale Force into a tautology is if there is a casting limitation in that it can only be cast in the direction that is facing. Due to the volatility of where faces if he is moving erratically, it forces him to walk in a clear direction with a clear objective which would become a total representation of lore. Another option is to simply make a totally new ability that represents something entirely new about . As long as it is not subject to a contradiction like the current , any other options are possible if they add something significant to character.